


And You're the Crazy One?

by KatNovella



Series: The Crazy One (Shugo Chara!) [2]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika Akiyama is back with a new story,new characters,and a new egg. Ikuto is traveling to find his father and Utau is working on her newest album. Everything may seem normal and average after the battle with Easter is  over but when a new company called "Opal" moves in everything is but normal and average.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweethearts & Sweet Memories

Mika's House 11:32 a.m.  
(vibrating sound)  
Mika:(picks up phone) Hello.  
Ikuto: Yo.  
Mika: Yo.  
Ikuto: How are things?  
Mika: Things. Everything is fine,normal,average I guess. Not much has happened.  
Ikuto: Sounds strange. Weird actually.  
Mika: It is. Everything has been quiet.  
Ikuto: Speaking of quiet. You forgot to call last night.  
Mika:(smacks forehead) Crap. Sorry I was out with Amu and the Guardians last night.  
Ikuto: What did you guys do?  
Mika: Went to the park and caught fireflies.  
Ikuto: You should have came with me.  
Mika: Pfff. Like my parents would have let me go.  
Ikuto: When they were gone they didn't seem to care about your whereabouts.  
Mika: You have a point. But they wouldn't have allowed me to go with...  
Ikuto: A hot man.  
Mika: A strange man.  
Ikuto: There's a great view here.  
Mika: I bet. Take pictures for me.  
Ikuto: I will.  
Mika: And if...I mean when you find your father tell him I said hi.  
Ikuto: Ha. Trust me I'll tell him all about you.  
Mika: Alright. You do that.  
Ikuto: Tell your grandma I said hi.  
Mika: Ha. Trust me I'll tell her all about you.  
Ikuto: I got to go. Talk to you later. Bye.  
Mika: Bye. (hangs up)  
Sora: That your man.  
Mika: No the pizza guy.  
Sora:(sighs) I can hear wedding bells ringing.  
Mika: You know if that were to happen you'd practically be married to Yoru.  
Sora: Ew. On second thought I hear them suddenly dying down.  
Mika: That's what I thought.  
Sora: By the way can I get two cheese pizzas.  
Mika: Huh?  
Sora: Your man is the pizza guy,right? I was hoping we could get a discount.  
Mika: Haha Sora. Haha.  
Sora: By the way when do you think that egg is gonna hatch?  
Mika: Soon I'm sure. I remember when you were an egg.  
Sora: Oh yeah.  
Mika: Your egg was as blazing hot as a cheese pizza right out of the oven.  
Sora: That's because your butt temperature is so high.  
Mika: Oh that is ridiculous. I didn't sit on your egg like a chicken.  
Sora: But you admit you did sit on it just not chicken like.  
Mika: Yeah Sora. I sat on your egg.  
Sora: I knew it!  
Mika:(sighs and facepalms)


	2. Pool Time with Gorgeous People

Public Pool 12:00 p.m.  
Amu: Hey Mika.  
Mika: Yo.  
Amu: So exactly how many times a day do you talk to Ikuto.  
Mika:(sighs) Everday pretty much.  
Amu: That explains it, you're beginning to sound like him.  
(a group of four passes by)  
Mika: Who are they?  
Nagihiko: The blonde boy with the blue eyes is   
Yukito Kimpatsu. The girl with teal blue hair in a pony tail with brown eyes is Reika Tomoko. The girl next to her with curly purple hair and purple eyes is Mura Kurai. And the grown woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes is Yuki Sawa. She's absolutely gorgeous, she's a model, and has her own company called "Opal" named after her favorite stone.   
Yaya: Wow Nagihiko. How did you know all  
that?  
Nagihiko: I...do my research.  
Amu: They're over there.   
Mika: Who cares they're just another crowd of "gorgeous" people.  
Tadase: Perhaps Mika-san is right. We should probably not get involved with them.  
Yukito: I remember when I was your age so young, so short, so immature, and so stupid. And what could your name be?  
Mika: None of your business.  
Yukito: Oh, feisty one are you? You look like a Mika am I right?  
Mika: Right.  
Yukito:(puts his arm around her) You know I don't just fall for anyone you know.  
Mika: Oh,is that right?  
Yukito: Uh huh.  
Mika: Perhaps you'll fall for me then. (slaps him enough for him to lose his balance without falling to the ground)  
Yukito: What was that for? (rubs cheek)  
Mika: Thank you but no thank you. I am already spoken for. Good day. (walks away and leaves)

Reika: Yukito are you alright?  
Yukito: Yeah. (holds hand over cheek)  
Mura: Your bleeding.  
Yukito: She hits hard.  
Yuki: Fooling around again are we?  
Yukito: It's nothing Yuki.  
Yuki: As it should be. I don't want anymore of this lolly gagging.  
Yukito: Yes madam.   
Yuki: Now come along. There is much work to do. Much much work to do.  
Saaya: No! Don't leave me! I am one of you!  
(Saaya Yamabuki)

Mika's House 4:00 p.m.  
Mika: Ugh.  
Sora: Bad day,huh?  
Mika: You don't even know.  
Sora: What happened?  
Mika Yukito did.  
Sora: You mean the Yukito? Yukito Kimpatsu?  
Mika: Yeah. He kept flirting with me and even put his arm around me. I slapped him and told him I was spoken for and left.  
Sora:(breaks into unbearable laughter)  
Mika: What?  
Sora: Nothing it's just he is a gorgeous model. Every girl wants him. Why on Earth would he go for you when he could have any girl?  
Mika: I don't know ask him that.  
Sora: Guess you could say that your milkshake brings everyone to your yard.  
Mika: What? No,Sora!  
Sora: I'm kidding. I'm kidding. That egg should be coming soon.  
Mika: You think?  
Sora: Yeah.  
Sora: Mikito,huh? Sounds like Mexican food.  
Mika: Yeah it does.


	3. A Flash to the Past & Broken Deals

Mika's House 9:52 a.m.  
(vibrating sound)  
Mika:(picks up phone) Yo.  
Ikuto: Yo. How was your day?  
Mika: Not the best day of my life. I'll tell you that.  
Ikuto: What happened?  
Mika: A guy named Yukito who models flirted and even put his arm around me happened.  
Ikuto: He did? What did you do?  
Mika: Slapped him and made him lose both his balance and blood.  
Ikuto: That's my girl. Did you tell him you were taken?  
Mika:(blushes) Spoken for. But you never really asked me out.  
Ikuto: Alright then. Will you go out with me?  
Mika: Not till you return here. Don't want you cheating on me with French girls.  
Ikuto: Ha. Sounds fair I guess. Good bye.  
Mika: Good bye. (hangs up)  
Sora: Does Ikuto know about the egg?  
Mika: No. I haven't told him yet. But I'll tell him eventually. It doesn't matter now. I gotta go meet Cero at the Café. Wanna go?  
Sora: No. I think I'll stay here.  
Mika: Alright. Bye. (closes door)  
Sora:(sighs) Please hatch soon.  
   
Café 11:22 a.m.  
Mika: Sorry I'm late.  
Cero: Not at all.  
Mika: I have a question for you.  
Cero: Hm?  
Mika: What happened to your chara?  
Cero: Ah,I knew you would ask me that eventually. Her name was Holly.  
Mika: Holly?  
Cero: Yeah. She was dressed like a nutcracker. I made a wish the day before Christmas when I was a young child. The next day an egg.  
Mika: What did you wish for?  
Cero: Holiday spirt. Just one day my family could have Christmas together. I hate Christmas.  
Mika: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Did she ever hatch?  
Cero: Yes. But I lost her. She became a x egg because I lost hope due to my parents divorce. Never seen her since.  
Mika: Oh. I feel so bad. I mean I have two eggs and almost everything you didn't. No wonder you wanted to try to ruin my life.  
Cero: Yeah...Another egg?  
Mika: Yeah.  
Cero: Wonder who this one will be.  
Mika: Me too.  
Cero: Where's your boyfriend?  
Mika:(blushes) He's not my boyfriend. We're not even dating.  
Cero: Come now Mika. You two have kissed like how many times,constantly flirt with each other,and even have a pet name. I'm no expert but I think that's dating.  
Mika: I guess you have a point.  
Cero: Of course I do. I'm twenty-two years old and have dealt with many business deals.  
Mika: That reminds me there's a new business in town I think may have replaced Easter.  
Cero: A new company to replace Easter? That lier. He said if he were to rid of the company he'd sell it to me. What's the name of this company any how?  
Mika: Opal.  
Cero: That little! Yuki must be running it. She's always been better at me at everything and always showing off. Even stealing what's rightfully mine.  
Mika: How's Yuki related to you?  
Cero: She's my cousin.  
Mika: Oh.

Easter 4:53 p.m.  
Cero: Sir.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: You no longer work for me.  
Cero: I know but we had a deal that I would get this building if it was to be sold.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: I apologize but she had more to offer.  
Cero:(mumbles) Of course. The little princess gets whatever she wants.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Excuse me.  
Cero: Put a sock in it. I've had enough of your crap. Good day Sir! (slams door)


	4. New Egg, New Transformation, New Love

Mika's House 9:30 a.m.  
Mika:(yawns and stretches) Hrn. (looks over) Eh? Ik...Ikuto?  
Ikuto:(stretches) Couldn't you have given me five more minutes?  
Mika: Ugh.  
Ikuto: Hm?  
Mika: Get out.  
Ikuto: Huh?   
Mika: You have violated my privacy. Get out. Now.  
Ikuto:(grabs her and holds her down) I just return back from my trip and this is how you treat me.  
Mika:(blushes) Get off of me. You violated my privacy why couldn't you have just dropped by.  
Ikuto:(smirks)  
Sora:(yawns) I'm hungry. Mika? Well talk about just friends seems a little bit more than that to me.  
Mika:(sighs) Says the little munchkin who's first thought is of food in the morning.  
Sora: Too shay.  
Mika: Now would you please get off of me.  
Yoru:(clicks tounge) What do we have here?  
Sora: I'll get him. (grabs Yoru's hands behind his back) Now get up off of Mika or the chara gets it.  
Mika: Way to be dramatic,Sora.  
Sora: Shut up. This is a stick up.  
Mika: Oh brother.  
?: Let's clean up this mess shall we?  
Mika: Hm?  
?: Character change into a sweet,charming,and tidy girl.  
Mika: Please stop this. It's silly and it's getting you no where.  
Ikuto:(releases her)  
Mika: Sora let him go.  
Sora: Aw. Okay.  
?:(leaves Mika's body) Hi there. (waves)  
Mika: Uh hi. (waves) What's your name?  
?: My name is Mayuka.  
Sora: Haha! She's a maid. Is she your wish to look hot or something.  
Mika: No,Sora.  
Sora: Can't wait to see this transformation.  
Ikuto: You never told me you had another egg.  
Mika: Because it didn't matter at the time and frankly I'm still upset with you.  
Yoru: We don't need her anyway she's stubborn.  
Sora: Wait,wait. Mika,transform.  
Mika: Huh?  
Sora: Your probably gonna have to someday anyway.  
Mika: Ugh.   
Mayuka: Just this once.  
Mika:(sighs) Fine. But I'm never wearing a maid outfit again. My heart,unlock! (transforms)  
Character Change: Magic Maid!  
Mika:(taps foot) Happy now.  
Sora: Pfff. (bursts out laughing) Stop it I'm gonna cry!  
Mika: You have absoulutly no respect.  
Yoru: Haha Nya!  
Mika:(blushes) Yeah yeah you've had your laughs. I'm a maid cause I always have to clean up your mess.  
Sora: True true. Now all I need is a butler.(laughs)  
Mika: Enough is enough. (picks up Sora and places her in her egg.  
Sora: Wah! You can't keep me in here forever!   
Mika: I wouldn't say anything if I were you. After all your the one in the egg.  
Yoru: Haha! Nya~ She really told you.  
Sora: Oh,when I get out of here!  
Ikuto: Yoru.  
Yoru: What? Oh no! Don't put me in there Nya!  
Ikuto:(closes Yoru's egg shut)   
Mika:(sighs) Now that that's over with.  
Ikuto:(whispers in her ear) For the record think you look great.  
Mika: Please don't say that when I'm in a maid outfit.  
Ikuto:(chuckles)  
Mayuka: Sorry. I'll be going back into my egg. (yawns) Kinda tired.  
Mika:(sighs and sits down on her bed)   
Ikuto:(sits down next to her) What's on your mind?  
Mika: Why'd you come back?  
Ikuto: I can wait.  
Mika: Wait? If you can find your father now than go find him.  
Ikuto:  I wanna bring you rather than tell him about you.  
Mika: Okay lover boy.  
Ikuto: I'm serious. And Mika.  
Mika: Hm?  
Ikuto: How do you feel about me?  
Mika: You mean my feelings? Well...I used to have a big crush on you and Sora was against it...  
Ikuto: Let about now.  
Mika: Well if you consider the girl back then...she'd be over the moon. But that girl has changed.  
Ikuto: She has?  
Mika: Yes. She has. She's not over the moon...she's more than that.  
Ikuto: Than what is she?  
Mika: You tell me. (kisses Ikuto on the lips)  
Sora: Oh brother I think I'm gonna puke.  
Mayuka: How romantic.


	5. She's Not the Only Pain

Mika's House 9:30 a.m.  
Mika:(yawns)   
Ikuto: Morning sleepy head.  
Mika: You were suppose to go home.  
Ikuto: Too far.  
Mika: You're so lazy.  
Sora: Mika.  
Mika: What is it?  
Sora: What day is today?  
Mika: Tuesday.  
Sora: Oh.  
Mika: Why?  
Sora: I don't know maybe if someone would have bought a calendar.  
Mika: Oh brother.  
Sora: I'm just saying.  
Mayuka:(yawns) Morning already?  
Mika: Fine I'll buy a calendar if it will make you ever so happy.  
Sora: That's more like it.  
Mayuka: I don't follow.  
Mika: Sora is the pain that came before you.  
Sora: It's a living. Pain is a bit much though.  
Mika: Anyways I suppose I should get dressed.   
Ikuto: I'll wait outside.

Sora: Where are we going?  
Mika: The mall.  
Sora: Ooh shopping.  
Mika: We're just going to get a calendar.  
Sora: Okay.  
Mayuka: This could be fun.  
Mika: We can only pray. Anyhow let's get going.

Mika's Mother: Oh,Mika where are you heading?  
Mika: Just going out for a while.  
Mika's Mother: With who?  
Mika: A boy.  
Mika's Mother: Is it that Nagihiko? Or Tadase?  
Mika: Neither actually.  
Mika's Mother: Oh?  
Mika: Yeah. But I promise I'll be home by dinner.  
Mika's Mother: Um...okay sweetheart. Have fun.  
Mika: Thanks Mom. I'll see you at dinner.

Ikuto: What did your mother say?  
Mika: She's not really into the fact I'm not dating   Nagihiko or Tadase but once you guys get to know each other I'm sure she'll grow to like you.  
Sora: Yeah. Her mother is very sweets....most of the time.   
Mika:(shivers) Yeah most of the time.  
Mayuka: Everything will work out for Mikuto.

Mall 11:42 a.m.  
Sora: It's so big.  
Mika: I already bought the calendar so we can go now.  
Sora: Aw,alright. But who's that by that van?  
Mika: Oh no.  
Yukito:(smirks)   
Ikuto: Who are they?  
Mika: Nobody special.  
Yukito: Mika wasn't it?  
Mika: Yeah. What's it to you?  
Yukito: Doll face you should be flattered I remembered.  
Mika: Heh doll face. That's funny.  
Mura: Yukito please.  
Yukito: I'm just having a little fun is all.  
Mika: Well I've had enough of your fun.  
Yukito: Is that so? (pulls her into his arms) Trust me you'll grow to like it. And fall in love with me in the process.  
Mika:(blushes and her face turns red)  
Yukito:(smiles) Don't deny it sweetheart.  
Mika:(slams her foot on to his) As if!  
Yukito:(jerks in pain,releasing her)   
Mika:(falls into Ikuto's arms)  
Yukito: Why you little...  
Reika: Mura is right this has been enough Yukito. Get back in the car.  
Yukito: Fine.

(Walking Home)  
Mayuka: Ah,teenage romance drama.  
Sora: Blech.  
Mika: Whatever I just wanna go home.  
Ikuto:(sighs)  
Mika: What is it?  
Ikuto: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.  
Mika: Well it's obviously something. Tell me what's bothering you.  
Ikuto: A lot of things.  
Mika: Like?  
Ikuto: Your parents don't seem to approve of me  and some other guy is falling for you.  
Mika: Oh. There really is nothing to worry about. My parents will love you and I can take care of Yukito. So relax. (smiles and elbows)  
Sora: Yeah there's nothing to worry about and if the parents hate your guts you can always sneak in through the glass doors.   
Mika: Sora.  
Mayuka: You can really spoil a romantic moment can't you.  
Tadase: Mika-san! (waves)  
Mika: Oh there's Tadase and the guardians.  
Nagihiko:(whispers) How come she's always with Ikuto?  
Rima: Don't you know?  
Nagihiko: Know what?  
Rima:(sighs) They're dating now.  
Nagihiko: Eh? I never knew that.  
Rima: Jealousy will get you no where.  
Nagihiko: Jealous? Who said I'm jealous.  
Rima: I did.  
Mika: Hm?  
Nagihiko: N-nothing.  
Mika: Okay then...  
Sora: Talk about awkward.   
Mayuka: I have to agree.  
Amu: You have a new chara.  
Mika: M'hm.  
Sora: Awwwwkwarrrrrd.  
Tadase: Um...I've been meaning to ask.  
Mika: Ask?  
Tadase: If maybe you,Ikuto,Amu,and I could I don't know. Go out tonight.  
Amu: Eh?  
Mika: Like a double date?  
Tadase: Yeah like that.  
Mika: Could have just said that. How's does that sound Ikuto?  
Ikuto: Fine I guess.  
Mika:(sighs) Yeah.  
Tadase: Great. How about we meet at the park?  
Mika: Sounds good.

Rima: How jealous are you know?  
Nagihiko:(sighs) I'm not jealous.  
Rima: Denial.


	6. A Night to Remember

Mika's house 4:53 p.m.

Mika's Mother: Mika.  
Mika: Hm?  
Mika's Mother: Where exactly did you meet Ikuto?  
Mika: Ah. Working at that music store.  
Mika's Mother: Oh. I see.  
Mika: He plays the violin.  
Mika's Mother: Is that so? Listen Mika, Ikuto. You seem like a great guy and I'm sure you'll treat my daughter well. But I....give you my blessing.  
Mika's Mother: What do you have to say honey?  
Mika's Father:(playing video games) Huh? Oh yeah. You have my blessing. Uh huh. WHAT THE FAHHHHH!  
Mika's Mother: What are you screaming about?  
Mika's Father: I died.  
Mika's Mother:(sighs) Oh good god.  
Mika: So can I go out tonight?  
Mika's Mother: Yeah.   
Mika's Father: I died again!  
Mika's Mother: Would you put that stupid video game to rest you care about it more than you do for me!!!  
Mika: Oh boy.

Park 10:02 p.m.

Tadase: Oh good your here.  
Mika: Where going anyway?  
Tadase: Wherever you guys want to go.  
Mika: You couldn't come up with anything huh.  
Tadase: ...No.  
Yukito: Ahem. On a date sweetheart? Oh even better a double date. You'd be much better of with me. I'm a model so of course I have cash,your parents would deeply approve,and the kiss of an angel.  
Mika: Leave. Now.  
Yukito: Is that anyway to speak to me dear? Every girl on this planet wants me and you have the chance millions don't and you reject it.  
Mika: I said leave.  
Yukito: Have you not heard a word?  
Mika: My heart,unlock.  
Character Transformation: Dare Devil!  
Yukito: You have a chara.  
Sora: Two!  
Mika: Sora!  
Yukito: You have two charas.  
Mika: Catch air!  
Yukito: What the? What is this? Make it stop! Make it stop!  
Mika: Alright: Now leave.  
Yukito: Fine.  
Sora: What a butthole.  
Mika: Agreed.  You can come out now.  
Sora: But it's so warm in here. Coming out.  
Mika: Sorry about that.  
Amu: It's alright. Maybe we can just go to the Café down the road.  
Mika: Sounds good to me.  
Ikuto: Yeah.

Café

Amu: You two are awfully quiet. What's wrong?  
Mika: It was probably a bad idea to do this. I suppose we chose the wrong time to get into a relationship.  
Amu: ...I'm gonna go get a refill.  
Tadase: I'll come with you.  
Ikuto:(sighs) Follow me outside.  
Mika: Okay.

Ikuto: Is that how you feel?  
Mika: Well yeah. Everything went wrong afterwards. Besides your not even you anymore. I feel like your a different person. And I feel guilty you had to end the trip to find your father because of me.  
Ikuto: Are you saying you want to break up?  
Mika: I don't know.  If that's what you want.  
Ikuto:(hugs her) It's not your fault. None of that is. I don't want to end what we have.  
Mika: Okay.   
Ikuto: That's all you have to say.  
Mika: Um...  
Ikuto:(kisses her) Let's go back inside. They're probably waiting.

Amu: What were you guys doing?  
Mika: Nothing.  
Amu: Okay.  
Tadase: Anywhere else you guys wanna go before we call it a night.  
Mika: Um..how about...never mind.  
Tadase: What was it?  
Mika: Nothing.   
Ikuto: I think I know a place.

Mika: The observatory? I don't think I've ever been here.  
Ikuto: Let's go inside.  
Amu: So why here?  
Mika:(sighs) I don't know.  
Amu: Oh.  
Tsukasa: What are you all doing here? Espically this late? (dangles a cat toy)  
Ikuto:(flys across the room)  
Mika: Huh? (snickers) I forgot how he's a cat.  
Ikuto: Ugh.   
Tsukasa: She must be your girlfriend or something.  
Tadase: Sorry to bother you we can leave now if you want us to.  
Tsukasa: No no. Not at all.  
Mika: And brought our cat,.....Fluffy. (laughs)  
Amu: You're becoming more like Sora every day.  
Mika: You try living with her. At any rate I better get home.   
Amu: Your right. We should all go home. It's too late for this.

Mika's House 12:47 a.m.  
Sora: So,how was it?  
Mika: Fine. It was alright I guess.  
Sora: Cute. Real cute Mika.  
Mika: Hm? Turn off the light would you.  
Sora: Yes master.


	7. Not This Again

Opal HQ 12:42 p.m.

Yuki:(sighs)   
Mura: What's wrong Ms.Sawa?  
Yukito: Ms.Sawa I have information that I believe you would surly suit your interest   
Yuki: Alright Yukito. What is it?  
Yukito: Thanks you Ms.Sawa. Akiyama Mika. She has two charas,is part of a group known as the guardians,and is in a relationship with a man  .  Tsukiyomi Ikuto.  
Yuki: Is that so?  
Yukito: Yes mame.  
Yuki: Hm.   
Reika: Let about the crystal.  
Yuki: What about the crystal?  
Reika: The crystal of time.   
Mura: Akiyama Mika as documented has the embryo in her body.  
Yuki: I've got it. We get the crystal,change time,make her fall in love with Yukito,and obtain the embryo. It's absoulutly brilliant.  
Yukito: When do we begin miss?  
Yuki: As soon as possible. The crystal is in a museum north of town.  
Reika: So we have to steal it?  
Yuki: Bingo.  
Yukito: Who?  
Yuki:(smirks)

Mika's House 1:07 p.m.  
Sora: You look so dorky wearing glasses.  
Mika: It's just temporary until I get my contacts again.  
Sora:(coughs) Geek.  
Mika: I heard that.  
Mayuka: I think you look great.  
Mika: At least there's someone with something nice to say.  
Sora: Pff what a kiss up.  
Mika: Anyways I'm going to go around town. Alone.  
Sora: Okay.  
Mayuka: Understood.  
Mika: Cause no trouble while I'm gone.

Café 1:25 p.m.  
Mika: Erm. (sips latte)  
Yukito:(walks up to counter) Expresso.  
Mika:(sighs)  
Yukito: Oh is that you Mika? Mind if I sit with you?  
Mika: Um. Sure I guess. Just don't try anything.  
Yukito: Thank you.  
Mika: I'm going to go now. So, bye.  
Yukito: Akiyama Mika. (smirks) Will be mine.

Park 1:40 p.m.  
Mika:(sighs) So bored. Maybe I should I have brought them along.  
?: Brought who along? (a girl with long orange hair and blue eyes approaches)   
Mika: Huh? Who are you?  
Bonnie: I'm Bonnie. Sorry to stick my nose into your business. You seemed a little lonely.  
Mika: It's fine. I'm Mika.  
Bonnie: Hi there Mika. I'm not actually from around here.  
Mika: Where are you from?  
Bonnie: Russia.  
Mika: Oh that explains the accent.  
Bonnie: Are you originally from Japan?  
Mika: Born in Germany but I grew up here.  
Bonnie: Ah there's something we have in common.  
Mika: Ha yeah.  
Bonnie: We ought to talk again.  
Mika: Mhm.  
Bonnie: And who were those people you were talking about?  
Mika: Uh.  
?: Chu.  
Mika: What was that?  
Bonnie: It's my chara,Mary.  
Mary: Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
Mika: Cute. She's wearing a knight costume and she has such gorgeous pink hair.  
Mary: Thank you.  
Bonnie: You must have a chara of your own.  
Mika: Two actually. Sora and Mayuka.  
Bonnie: Pretty names. Anyways I gotta go. We'll be in touch.  
Mika:(nods) Yeah we will. (sighs)

Opal 2:47 p.m.  
Yuki: Tonight we'll get the crystal.  
Yukito: Sounds like a plan Ms.Sawa.  
Reika: Yes mame it's an excellent plan.  
Yuki: After we get the crystal we'll turn back the clocks,get Mika to love Yukito,and absorb the embryo.  
Cero:(eavesdrops) Not if I have anything to do with it.


	8. Your Opinions are Useless

Walking the streets 3:32 pm

Mika:(walking while reading a book)  
Yoru: There's your woman.  
Mika: Hm? (stops and looks up)  
Yoru: What a nerd. Wandering around,wearing glasses,and reading.  
Mika: I don't the tolerance for this. (continues to walk)  
Ikuto:(sighs) Yoru.   
Yoru: What? I was just messing with her.  
Ikuto:(grabs Mika into he's arms)  
Mika: What is it? (blushes)  
Yoru: Nya~  
Mika: Um. Is there something you need?  
Ikuto:(stares blankly) You look beautiful.  
Mika:(blushes) Um...thank you.  
Yoru: Bleh.  
Mika:(flicks Yoru)  
Yoru: Ahhhhh!  
Mika: Can you set me back on my feet please?  
Ikuto: Yeah. (sets her back up on her feet)  
Mika: Thank you.  
Yoru:(yawns) You guys are such an awkward couple.  
Mika: You could say that.  
Yoru: You guys don't act very comfortable. Nya~  
Mika: Stay out of this would you.  
Yoru: Someone's getting feisty.  
Mika: Ugh I don't have time for this you puny rascal.  
Yoru: Puny rascal? I was just joking. Nya~ Jeez can't even take a joke.  
Yukito: Such a shame. An awkward and uncomfortable couple and a chara who dislikes the maiden.  
Mika: Yukito. Don't you think that you can waltz right in to this. First off it's none of your business. None. And your little love triangle doesn't exist. It never did and never will. I love Ikuto and you can not do anything to change that.  
Yukito: Okay sweetheart I get the point. But you'll see. Goodbye.  
Yoru: Aw love.   
Mika: I've had a long day and everything has been happening so I've been a little irritable lately.  
Cero: Oh Mika,may I have a word with you?  
Mika: Uh..yeah I guess. (kisses Ikuto on the cheek) I'll see you later.

Ikuto: You heard her too right?  
Yoru: What the "I love Ikuto and you can not do anything to change that." (Says in a feminine voice) I don't even think she realized what she was saying. Nya~ She's too young to know what it means.

Park 3:47 pm  
Mika: What is it you wanted to talk about?  
Cero: Don't get too comfortable sweetheart. I've overheard Opal's plans and what they have in store is nothing to put aside.  
Mika: What are they planning?  
Cero: That's what I meant by don't get too comfortable. Their intentions are the same as Easter's but more technical and thought out.   
Mika: So they're looking for the Embryo? But that went inside my...  
Cero: Yes. They plan on stealing the Crystal of Time and....(a hand clamps over mouth and all that is heard are muffles)


	9. Kidnapped

?: Cero Cho. Haven't seen you in ages. How have you  been?  
Cero: (muffles)  
?: My sweet sweet cousin. I'm sorry I had you kidnapped,blindfolded,and tied you mouth into a muffle,but I couldn't possibly have you telling our little secret. You understand,right? This Mika Akiyama will be completely safe in our company,Cero. I can asure you of that.   
(door slams shut)

Yuki: Now that my cousin is taken care of we can now get to the Embryo.  
Reika: Yes milady.  
Mura:  I'll go get the girl.

Mura: Where do you want her?  
Yuki: Just set her down. Take the cloth off her mouth while your at it.  
Mika: Untie me now!  
Yuki: Haha,grouchy one I see.   
Mika: Ugh.   
Yuki: Reika.  
Reika: Yes mame.  
Yuki: Get the tranquilizer shot.  
Reika: Yes mame. (approaches Mika and injects her)  
Mika: (screams,which is heard all through out the building)

Amu's House 8:37 pm

(there's a knock at the glass door)  
Amu: Eh? (slides the curtain over and opens the door) Ikuto? What are you doing here?  
Ikuto: Have you seen Mika? I haven't heard from her for two days.  
Amu: You don't suppose something happened to her do you?   
Ikuto: I can only hope not. Last I saw her she went with Cero.  
Amu: You don't suppose Cero.......no couldn't be.    Opal must be behind this.  
Ikuto: (he sighs,turns around and hits both his head and his fist against the wall)  
Amu: Ikuto!  
Ikuto: They got her......and I couldn't do anything.   
Amu: (sighs and places her hand on his shoulder) 

Opal 8:47 am

Mura: I've brought you dinner.  
Mika: Please let me go I've been through this before and I just wanna go home.  
Mura: We need you in order to find the Crystal of Time. You've got the Embryo inside you.   
Mika: Please. I beg you.  
Mura: I'm sorry but I can't.


End file.
